1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sponge mops, and more particularly to sponge mops of the foldable or so-called butterfly type, wherein the sponge may be folded into a U-shape and the sponge squeezed to express liquid therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of prior art sponge mop structures exists. However, virtually all are expensive, complicated in their structures and difficult or unreliable in their operation.